After a microelectronic circuit chip (i.e., a die) has been manufactured, the chip is typically packaged before it sold to the public. The package provides both protection for the chip and a convenient and often standardized method for mounting the chip within an external system. The circuit package must include some means for providing electrical communication between the various terminals of the circuit chip and the exterior environment. Many different packaging technologies have been used in the past for providing this communication. The type of package that is used for a particular chip can have a significant impact on the performance of the completed device. Typically, in a high volume manufacturing environment, cost will be a primary concern in selecting a packaging technology. Performance is also a very important criterion. As circuits get smaller and faster, there is an ongoing need for innovative and cost effective packaging technologies.